Trey Dies
by aimsknight06
Summary: This is just a one-shot short story I feel like I just had to write or I'd explode.


Kristina gripped her hands together tightly.

_Please God... Don't take him away from me yet..._

Even behind the curtain she could hear the sound of the heart monitor. It was slow and beeping rather fast now. Too fast.

"He's in cardiac arrest! Get the paddles! Shock!"

Kristina covered her ears in futility. She could hear the voices coursing through her head.

_"It's aneurysm. He's internally bleeding... looks bad..."_

_ "I'll come right back..."_

_ "Brain dead. It'll take a miracle for this to get through..._

_ "I'll come right back..."_

_You said you'd come right back!_ Kristina hunched over in sobs and squeezed her eyes as to not let the tears fall.

"You okay?" Kristina opened her eyes to the familiar face of Starr. "Don't worry, he'll make it."

Kristina sniffed, "He... He said he'd come right back..."

"He will. Trey's a man of his word." Starr put a comforting arm around her friend.

"...I need to go see him."

Kristina got up and briskly strode to the turquoise curtain divide. She took a deep breath and cleansed her mind of the sounds buzzing unnecessarily in her head and pushed the curtain aside.

He was pale. A resuscitation mask was put over his face. His eyes were sunken into his head and the doctor was continually doing chest compressions.

He looked worst than he did on the gurney. Kristina took a step back. She shouldn't have come in here. All her previous confidence drained. Trey looked worse than dead. The nurse noticed her and tried to usher her out of the room, but Kristina couldn't register the commands being given.

_"I'll be right back..."_

"You... said you'd be right back..."

A tear.

_"...Right... Back..."_

"You said you'd be right back, Trey!"

The nurse was wrestling her out the curtain.

"Come back!"

The doctor took the paddles and began charging. Trey didn't move a bit.

"Trey!" Connie burst from the side room.

"What are you doing here?!" Kristina flared. _This is her fault!_

"Listen, you have to save him-" Kristina ripped Connie away from the doctor.

"This is all your fault!" "What?!"

"Please, get out!" The nurse forced them both out with difficulty. Their argument ensued outside.

The doctor placed a firm hand on Trey's jaw and said in a firm, steady voice, "Trey...Are you there..."

No response.

They put him on life support. An endotracheal tube and cannula was inserted to help him breathe. A nasogastric tube went through his nose into his stomach. A bunch of IV's and catheters were inserted into him. He looked like a mass of wires and tubes. The heart monitor beeped only faintly and slowly.

"You're Connie correct?" "Yes."

The nurse found the mother at an awkward moment when she was almost at blows with Kristina. The two untangled themselves in haste.

"Your son, Trey, has been put on life support. As of yet, his internal organs have stabilized but he has lost much blood. Also, his brain's damage will make for difficult recovery."

"But... He'll make it, right?"

"...Being his closest kin... You have the choice of choosing when to take him off life support."

_Terminal damage. Fatal. He won't make it. Choose when he will die._

Kristina stood speechless. It was like the earth had been yanked out from beneath her feet. She almost collapsed but Starr stood behind.

"Shh... I've got you..." She led Kristina away, throwing one last look at Connie.

She was no better than Kristina. The doctor left her to her decision. She didn't want her child to die... But to live brain dead is torture. She couldn't put him through that...

"Doctor... I want to be there for him..." Her voice was irresolute, but her eyes betrayed her voice. The doctor raised an eye brow in surprise.

"Very well."

The life support was turned off that night. Connie watched as Trey's heartbeat dwindled to a flat-line. She stared at the cold, unmoving body with a stiff throat.

Kristina received the news the next day.

Starr gave it to her slowly. Connie didn't want Trey to suffer, so she put him off life support. It was her judgment. She was there for him the whole time.

Kristina got up and walked to the window. Her breaths fogged and she scratched absentmindedly at her reflection.

_Maybe... I can... forgive her..._


End file.
